


Relishing

by that_damn_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Reading, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Nudity, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl
Summary: [Gender-neutral!reader - (wife/husband)!reader]Bucky and you relax and enjoy the after sex moment together.~~~Luxuriating in the aftermath of quite a lovely and active afternoon, sheets shrouding the lower halves of your bodies over tangled legs, soft and gentle smiles were passed around. The cool conditioned air hit the glistening skin of your back right where the sun rays did, bringing a sweet relief to your already hot skin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Relishing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nudity(not graphic), mentions of sex(no smut).

Hidden from the approaching dusky sky, warning of the impending starling night sky about to grace the world, you laid with your husband. From behind the folds of curtains which left open a crack at their meeting creeped in the slant rays of the sun, calmingly warm on your hot skin.

On the bed as soft as the love blooming in your eyes, you rested peacefully. Both your heads over a single pillow, you were facing each other and laying on your sides, physically as close as the bond in between.

Luxuriating in the aftermath of quite a lovely and active afternoon, sheets shrouding the lower halves of your bodies over tangled legs, soft and gentle smiles were passed around. The cool conditioned air hit the glistening skin of your back right where the sun rays did, bringing a sweet relief to your already hot skin.

Though the air surrounding you smelled of sex, it was overflowed with the feelings of never-ending love and adoration between two lucky souls fortunate enough to have found each other.

Eyes withholding orbs as blue and vast as the morning sky, spiced up with a rare mixture of mischief and innocence looked into your own; those eyes which Bucky had although seen many a times, had sworn that he’d either love their holder with all his might for as long as was his eternity or die doing so when he first noticed them and their bearer.

His fingers danced along the terrain of your body which was exquisitely etched into his brain. Familiar, when hardly anything felt so. His metal fingers moved on to your cheek, petting and caressing with all the tenderness you brought out in him.

“(Mr./Mrs.) Barnes” He said, feeling cheeky, loving the sound of your names attached together, knowing you were his constant for a delightfully long, long time.

Those lips he loved ravishing and worshiping; those whose movements were grained into his memory saying ‘I do’ at the holy alter with their owner looking like a most enchanting deity in white; those lips which he’d then never loved loving them as much as in that moment and thereafter, said, “Yes, Mr. Barnes?” Cheeky, just like his own with an addition of a smile so divine that would make the Gods shy.

“You look so beautiful.” Bucky said, intertwining his fingers with yours, under such charms that even deaf ears could hear the sincerity rolling off of him.

You giggled, smile broadening. Resting a your palm in the crook of his neck, you purred, “You look so handsome.”

“Yeah?” Gliding his hands to your waist, he started leaning over you with a sly smirk.

“Mhmm,” You nodded, moving to lay on your back.

“Well, can this handsome man get a kiss?” Bucky said, fully over you, hands holding up his weight but his body touching you nonetheless.

“If the said man is my husband? Without question.” You grinned, lips touching the plump pink ones with a smile and softness once again, relishing in the sweet taste of him.


End file.
